Love is in the air
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: Edward es el profesor de Física y Química en la Cullen's Academy. Bella se apunta e irremediablemente, se enamora de él. Pero hay dos problemas: Edward tiene una hija y Bella es menor de edad. ¿Podrán llegar hasta el final del camino? Todos Humanos.
1. Y seguimos para bingo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M, **solo la trama es mía.

**Capítulo 1: **_Y seguimos para bingo. _

_Nunca sabes lo que puedes aprender._

**Summary: **_Bella es una chica que tiene malas notas en sus exámenes. Alice, su mejor amiga, la convence para que se apunte a la Cullen's Academy. Ella acepta gustosa por encontrar, al fin, el final de su mala racha. Pero en el camino, se encontrará con un joven de ojos verdes. _

**Bella's Pov. **

¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti para que todo me salga mal? Primero las Matemáticas, después Física y Química y para el colmo de los colmos, Literatura. Bueno, la primera… es porque, ¿A quién se le da bien las Matemáticas? Así que más de una sabréis lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. La Física y Química, simplemente porque se me quedaba atascada y no podía estudiar. Simplemente porque es ponerme delante del libro y la mente se me bloquea y adiós hora de estudio. Y Literatura… con lo bien que se me da. Y todo porque el viejo asqueroso me tiene manía. Todo porque mi padre, Charlie Swan, Jefe de Policía de Forks, lo multó por sobrepasar el límite de velocidad. ¡No es mi culpa! Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese viejo se saltara el límite de velocidad y mi padre lo multase… Además, está el hecho de que es un viejo sátiro que, para ser francos, se quiere acostar con mi madre y con todas las que pille. Se rumorea, que las zorras del instituto, han llegado a acostarse con él, y todo porque le pusiera un diez en la evaluación. En fin, pero como son eso, unas zorras, pues ese es su trabajo. De todas maneras, yo ni loca me acostaría con un profesor. ¡Ni muerta! Ahora mismo me dirigía hacia mi clase de Matemáticas, en la cual, me deben de dar un examen. El cual no quiero ver. Ni saber la nota. Porque ya sé yo que voy a suspender. Y paso de deprimirme. Pero como la profesora insiste en que recapacitemos, pues la profesora era la profesora. Y no había otra profesora que pueda ser. ¡Mucho cuidado, porque no! Tenía que ser… mi propia hermana. La cual se negaba a darme clases, porque decía que no era justo y blah, blah, blah. Mi madre siempre la chantajeaba pero ella no soltaba prenda. Era igual de cabezota que Charlie y, claro está, era igual que yo. Tiene veintiocho años, es decir, once más que yo. Yo tengo diecisiete años, pero ya mismo cumplo los dieciocho. Si por _'ya mismo' _se entiende en septiembre y estábamos en diciembre, entonces, sí, ya mismo los cumplo. En fin, mi hermana tenía una hija, Emily, de tres años, y un esposo llamado Félix. Vivían a las afueras de Forks.

Cuando llegué a mi clase, allí ya estaban Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Las parejas perfectas, según todo el instituto. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos. Eran Alice y Emmett Brandon. Eran mellizos… Algo raro. Ya que Alice era muy menuda y Emmett era todo lo contrario a pequeño. Ambos tenían los ojos azules y cabello negro. Alice era hiperactiva y Emmett divertido. En cuanto a Jasper y a Rosalie… Eran otros dos mellizos. Eran los Hale. Ellos sí que eran idénticos. Y con solo decir que parecen modelos, ya lo digo todo. Jasper estaba con Alice y Emmett con Rose. O sea, la única sin pareja era yo. ¡Genial! Siempre sentía que molestaba cuando se daban mimitos y yo en medio. ¡Otra vez genial! Si es que ya lo he dicho. En esta vida todo me va _genial. _

-Hola, chicos. – Saludé.

-Hola, Bella. – Saludaron.

-¿Cuánta nota crees que has sacado en este examen, Bella? – Se burló Emmett.

-Y tuvo que hablar el que saca las peores notas. – Le di una sonrisa irónica.

-Emmett, sabes que a Bella no le gusta que se burlen de sus notas. – Le reprendió Rose, con mucha paciencia. Eso es lo que hace falta cuando tienes a un Emmett a tu lado.

-Lo siento, Bella. – Se disculpó. Claro, y yo tengo un novio sexy y famoso en Hollywood. – ¿Pero es que te lo tienes que tomar tan a pecho todo? – Y continuó. Y lo dije.

-Emmett, las notas no son cosa de juegos. Y mucho menos cuando quieres sacarte una carrera decente. – Le reprendió Alice, esta vez.

-Lo siento, Bella. – Se volvió a _disculpar. _– ¿Pero es que te lo tienes que tomar todo tan a pecho?

-¿Has pulsado el botón del Replay, Emmett? – Le pregunté, cuando volvió a soltar las mismas palabras, en otro orden.

-No, por si no te has dado cuenta, he _alterado_ el orden de la frase. – Explicó.

-Oh, qué novedad. – Le respondí, rodando los ojos.

-Para sí, tiene que serlo. No intentes dudarlo, porque te hemos pillado. – Volvió al ataque.

-Ejem, te recuerdo, que siempre sacas peores notas que yo en Lengua y Literatura. Si no fuera por ese… Ejem. _Ese. _– Le respondí con serenidad.

-Buenos días, clase. – Saludó mi hermana, Tanya.

-Buenos días. – Respondimos con desgana.

-Hoy vamos a dedicarnos a ver los fallos de vuestros exámenes. – Informó.

-¿¡Qué! – Se inundó de estos, inmediatamente, la clase.

-Como lo habéis oído. Ahora, los voy a repartir y después quiero a todo el mundo copiando las soluciones correctas en vuestros cuadernos. Así que, abridlo ya. – Ordenó.

Mi hermana puede tener cara de angelito y todo lo que tú quieras, pero cuando está enfadada… ¡Peligro! Yo, su hermana menor, tuve que pagar todos sus berrinches de cuando tenía diecinueve años, yo ocho, y no sabía que ponerse para su cita. ¿Y con quién pagaba su furia? ¡Pues conmigo, qué diver! En fin, espero que algún día, ella sufra cuando yo no sepa qué ponerme… Aunque tengo a Alice, así que, creo que por esa se va a salvar.

Empezó a repartirlos, y todos se desilusionaban, y se escuchaban bufidos. Cuando le entregó el examen a Alice, saltó y cantó de alegría. Me giré a su mesa y vi que había sacado un 8, 55. Tendrá cara. Con Rose y Jasper, pasó lo mismo. Con Emmett… Bueno, se empezó a reír de su 0,1.

-Bella, más tarde hablaremos. Quédate después de esta clase. – Asentí y me puso el examen frente mis narices.

¿¡Qué! ¿¡Un 1! ¿Tanto estudio para mierda? Cuando veo estas notas, me decaigo, me deprimo y solo quiero llevar una vida de vagabunda y con muchos gatos… Espera, si no tengo trabajo, no tengo dinero. Y si no tengo dinero no puedo tener una casa y eso lleva a ¡No tener gatos! Vaya mierda, el único futuro que tengo… y no se va a poder cumplir. _¡Genial! _

-¿Cuánto, Bella? – Preguntó cautelosamente Jasper, al ver las lágrimas que iban a empezar a bajar por mis mejillas.

-¡Bella! – Gritaron Alice y Rose. – No se llora. Y menos por un examen que no tiene vida.

-Hasta eso lo sé yo. – Comentó Emmett.

-Pero… pero es que he sacado un 1. Me tiré todo el día estudiando. Y toda la semana.

-¿Y no has pensado pedir ayuda? – Me preguntó Rose.

-¿Cómo a mi hermana? – Susurré. – Se niega. Dice que no es justo y blah, blah, blah.

-¿Y otras alternativas? – Preguntó esta vez, Jasper.

-No… no sé. La verdad no lo he pensado.

-¿Y si te apuntas a la _Cullen's Academy_? – Me preguntó Alice.

-Sí, ahí es donde vamos todos. – Dijo Rose.

-Tendré que hablarlo con mis padres. – Les dije. – No prometo nada. Pero quiero hacer algo para parar esta mala racha.

-¿Mala racha? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Emmett, a la pizarra. – Le dijo mi hermana.

La clase pasó entre apuntes y apuntes, y ahora, para la gota que colma el vaso, me tocaba Física y Química. El profesor tenía que dar un examen y me veía suspendiendo. No hacía falta tener un sexto sentido – como lo tiene Alice, porque, sí, lo tiene. – para adivinar eso. En esa clase estaba solamente con Jasper. El cual, sería un magnífico psicólogo en un futuro. El profesor llegó y con ello llegó mi ultra gran ¡2! Si es que una ve esto y es que se deprime.

-Isabella, no te voy a volver a dar el sermón de estudiar. Creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor para saberlo ya. – Me dijo cuando me dejó el examen en la mesa. Lágrimas querían salir, pero Jasper tenía algo raro que calmaba a la gente. Y con solo decirme que mis notas mejorarían, y que meditase lo que la academia, todo se me pasó. La clase pasó como un borrón. Sobre todo porque desconecté.

Y seguimos para bingo, con Lengua y Literatura, la última clase del día. Por lo que as demás clases pasaron y no hace falta decir que en Lengua y Literatura saqué baja nota… Y, más exactamente, un 2,5. Si es que no puede ser. Esto es una mierda total. En la que te hundes más y más. O sea, ¡He ganado el bingo! Que divertido es esto, en serio.

-Chicos, nos vemos mañana… Si es que mis padres no me matan. – Suspiré.

-Está bien. Te queremos. – Contestaron y me fui directa a mi casa, a pie, como siempre. No tenía coche y no me hacía falta. Ya que Forks era lo bastante pequeño como para llegar a todos lados andando y para cuando salía, siempre iba con gente que llevaba coche, así que eso no era un problema para mí.

Llegué y respiré hondo.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer! – Me llamaron Charlie y Renée. Mis padres.

-Hola. – Saludé, dejando la mochila en el suelo. – No os preocupéis por las notas. Sé que Tanya ya os ha contado las mierdas de notas que he sacado. – Comencé antes de que empezaran a hablar. Y cuando empiezan, no hay quién los pare. – Alice me ha dicho que ella está en _Cullen's Academy_ y que Esme explica muy bien. Ella saca un 8 para arriba, cuando Alice desde siempre no sacaba más de cinco. Así que, he decidido que voy a apuntarme esta tarde. – Les dije. – Son sesenta y dos dólares, un poco caro, pero si así voy a poder aprobar, pues lo voy a pagar. Y no hace falta que lo paguéis vosotros. Yo puedo ponerme a trabajar en algún sitio, como en la tienda de los Newton, y poder ganar dinero para pagar la academia. Así que, me voy a mi cuarto a por mis ahorros y me voy a apuntarme. – Respiré hondo, después de todo el discurso.

-Eso me gusta. Que hayas reflexionado. – Me apremió Charlie, yo le sonreí.

-¿Sabes que tú querido amigo Bob, me tiene manía porque le pusiste una multa por sobrepasarse el límite de velocidad? – Le informé. – Pero antes que hagas algo, sé que mi examen es de nueve para arriba, pero nadie lo cree. – Suspiré. – Pero voy probar que es así.

-Así me gusta, pequeña. – Me dijo Charlie. – Bueno, y por el dinero, nosotros te lo podemos pagar. – Me informó.

-Oh, no hace falta. – Les contesté.

-Por lo menos, déjanos pagar la mitad y tú la otra mitad. – Habló por primera vez mi madre.

Estuvimos un rato discutiendo, sin llegar a ningún lado, por lo que decidí que lo pagaríamos a medias.

Me arreglé mi cabello, frente al espejo de la entradita, me despedí de mis padres y me fui directa hacia _Cullen's Academy. _

_

* * *

_

**Hooola! :D **

**Y aquí vamos con un nuevo fic! :D Espero que os haya guustado este capítulo (: **

**Lo he hecho en una hora y media, mi record! :D La verdad es que hoy estaba inspirada xD **

**Bueno, espero que dejeis algunos reviews, es mi paga :D y no hay cosa que me alegre ver mi correo lleno de alertas, favoritos y reviews cuando vuelvo del instituto! :D **

**Bueno, os tengo que dejar, mañana tengo un examen de Física y química y voy a sacar peor nota que Bella xD **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **


	2. Cullen's Academy

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 2: **_Cullen's Academy._

**Bella's Pov. **

Caminé tranquilamente por las escasas calles de Forks, sin bulla alguna. Era temprano, y no sabía a qué hora abrirían. Pero no tenía nada que hacer, excepto algunas cosas para Matemáticas que no tenía ni idea. Así que, quitando este pequeño incidente, no tenía nada que hacer. Aunque, aún así, repasaría Lengua y Literatura para probar que a mí se me daba estupendamente la Lengua y sobre todo, la Literatura. Desde muy pequeña me he criado junto a libros. Y sobre todo con los clásicos como 'Cumbres Borrascosas' u 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'. Así que desde pequeña me encantaba todo lo relacionado con esa asignatura. Mi mayor nota, siempre, sin ninguna excepción era Lengua y Literatura, y mira ahora dónde estoy: con un 2'5 en un examen que tendría que tener, por lo menos, un 8. Pero como tiene que estar ese tipo asqueroso, pues adiós 8. Y bueno, Matemáticas… ¿Quién puede sacar dieces en Matemáticas? Yo no. Nunca lo sacaría. Para las Matemáticas solo hay un hueco en mi familia, el cual no es para mí. Tanya, la hija perfecta, con dieces en todo y con una belleza extrema. Sinceramente, no es envidia… solo que ella, tiene un trabajo, una hija, un esposo, belleza, responsabilidad… Es algo así como que yo soy la oveja negra de la familia. Tengo bajas notas, no tengo trabajo –aunque ya me gustaría tenerlo para así tener mis ahorros-, también me gustaría tener una familia más comprensible, porque la mía, seguro que es de todo, menos eso. Tampoco me considero guapa, aunque mis amigos y mi familia siempre me lo dicen, pero como soy terca –sí, algo más a la lista negra– soy fea. Y respecto a la responsabilidad, dejaron de responsabilizarme en cosas simples desde que mi pobre pez _Abdón Belisario Cacerolo Dafrosia Edelmiro Polipio Teobaldo Uriel Yalinca Zinto_– nombre corto, lo sé, pero es que mi mente no daba para más– lo dejé caer por el retrete. Fue sin querer, pero dicen que todo lo que toco lo rompo… o lo mato, en este caso.

Después de pensar en las injusticias que había en este mundo, llegué a la _Cullen's Academy_ en menos de diez minutos.

El lugar era un local muy grande. Encima de la puerta tenía un cartel con grandes –pero no llamativas– letras que ponía _Cullen's Academy. _Tenía un gran ventanal, el cual ahora mismo, estaba con las persianas echadas para abajo, sin poderme dejar ver nada. La puerta, era blanca con cristal, el cual estaba decorado con mariposas de pegatinas. La fachada, estaba pintada de azul turquesa. Por lo que me había dicho Alice, Esme tenía muy buen gusto a la hora de decorar y no le gustaba para nada los colores tristes, que te emiten amargura. Por eso, lo tenía con colores alegres pero no muy llamativos. En fin, por afuera tenía muy buena pinta y según Alice, lo del interior aún más. Cosa que no le capté el doble sentido aunque ella me dijo que lo tenía. Subí el pequeño escalón que había para llegar a la puerta y abrí la puerta. O al menos lo intenté, ya que no se abrió. Miré el reloj y eran las cuatro de la tarde, justas. A esa hora, supuestamente abría, así que me senté por un bordillo que había por allí y esperé a que llegase Esme Cullen.

-Hola. – Me saludó cuando llegó allí, justo cuando me senté. - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Me preguntó educadamente.

-Hola. – La saludé con una sonrisa. – Sí, bueno, en realidad quería apuntarme en su academia.

-Oh, por supuesto…

-Bella Swan. – Me presenté.

-Encantada, yo soy Esme Cullen. La propietaria de la academia. – Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. Me quedé en shock, ya que ninguna profesora de academia trataba a sus alumnos así… que yo sepa. – Perdona mi atrevimiento por el abrazo. Pero Alice Brandon y compañía me han hablado mucho de ti. – Me comentó mientras me señalaba la puerta para que entrásemos.

-Oh, Alice. – Murmuré. – Ah, no pasa nada. – Le dije.

La primera habitación estaba pintada de verde, con algunos posters de Mickey Mouse con números y letras. Había una pizarra verde, y abajo unos taburetes. Había cuatro mesas con dos sillas cada una.

-Entonces, ¿Te vas a apuntar? – Se cercioró.

-Por supuesto. – Le dije.

-Bueno, pues ven por aquí. – Me llevó a lo que supuse que era su despacho. Estaba decorado con colores claros y con fotos por todos lados.

No iba por matriculación, por lo que me hizo firmar para constar que estaba dando clases allí.

-¿Cuándo puedo empezar? – Le pregunté.

-Pues, cuando tú quieras.

-Bueno, hoy tengo que hacer un par de cosillas. ¿Puedo empezar mañana? – Pregunté.

-Claro, sin problemas. – Me confirmó con una sonrisa. – Ven por aquí.

Me llevó a una sala, mucho más grande que la del Mickey Mouse. Estaba decorada con los mismos colores. En la pared derecha, colgaba un mapa físico de todo el mundo. Y en el otro lado, había fotos de todos lados. En la parte final, había una ventana y al lado de ésta, un mueble con muchos libros y minerales. En el otro lado, había una estantería en la cual había más libros y diccionarios de todos los idiomas. A lado de esta, estaba el botiquín junto con alunas cosas como compás, reglas, escuadras y cartabones. Es decir, las cosas de geometría. Había seis sillas con dos sillas cada una y en frente una pizarra blanca.

-Aquí es donde vamos a dar clases. La clase de antes era la de los chicos de primaria. – La miré con cara sin entender. – No te creas. Los niños de primaria también suspenden. Incluso peor que los de Secundaria y Bachiller. – Me explicó y reímos. – En esa clase, es la que tiene los ordenadores. Muchas veces lo utilizamos, ya que hay muchas actividades interactivas en Internet. Y allí al fondo están los servicios. – Me explicó. Yo asentí. – Supongo que quieres estar en la misma hora que Alice, Emmett, Rose y Jasper, ¿verdad?

-Claro. – Le respondí.

-Bien, entonces te vendrías a las siete. O sea, de siete a ocho. – Me informó.

-Estupendo. – Le respondí. – Entonces, me tendría que ir ya. – Le dije al ver que los alumnos de Primero de secundaria estaban esperando.

-Ah, Bella. – Me llamó. – Para los pequeños hay un profesor diferente. – Me avisó. – Te lo digo por si lo ves merodeando. – Rió. – Bueno, ahora sí, te tengo que dejar. – Avanzó hasta mí y me volvió a abrazar.

-Gracias, Señora Cullen. – Le agradecí.

-Nada de usted. Tutéame. – Me pidió. – Y de nada.

-Adiós, Esme.

-Hasta mañana, Bella.

Después de salir de la academia, fui directa a la tienda de los Newton para buscar algo de trabajo. Estaba solamente la Señora Newton, gracias a Dios que no estaba su hijo Mike.

-Hola, Señora Newton. – La saludé.

-Hola, Bella. – Me saludó.

-Estaba buscando…

-Si estas buscando trabajo, aquí no lo vas a encontrar. – Me rechazó antes de que pudiese terminar mi frase. Salí por donde había entrado sin ni siquiera despedirme.

Era una manía, cada vez que me enfadaba no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Pero me tragué mi enfado cuando llegué a la tienda de juguetes de Forks. La que llevaba el negocio era la Señora Weber, la madre de Ángela.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Weber. – La saludé al entrar.

-Hola, Bella. – Me saludó cordialmente.

-Venía a preguntarle una cosa, si no le importa. – Le dije.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, cariño.

-Estoy buscando…

-¿Trabajo? – Me cortó cariñosamente.

-Sí, trabajo. – Admití tímidamente.

-Pues estás en el lugar adecuado. – Me sonrió. – El empleo es tuyo. Si quieres, claro. – Me ofreció.

-Oh, genial. – Sonreí. – Gracias, Señora Weber.

-De nada, Bella. Hay que tener refuerzos en fechas próximas a Navidad. – Me dijo.

-Es verdad. – Le sonreí.

Me llevó a la su oficina y me hizo firmar algunas cosas. Cuando terminé, fui a mi casa. Allí ya estaba Tanya, con Félix y Emily. Abrí con mis llaves y las dejé en el llavero. Me quité mi abrigo y fui hacia el salón.

-¡Tía Bella! – Corrió hacia mí Emily.

-Hola, pequeña. – La cogí en brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla. – Hola. – Saludé esta vez para todos.

-Bella. – Dijeron a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en la academia? – Preguntó mi madre.

-¿Qué academia? – Le devolvió Tanya la pregunta cuando la pregunta iba para mí.

-A la que tu hermana se va a apuntar. – Le contestó Charlie.

-¿Por qué no lo has consultado conmigo antes? – Me preguntó.

-Te recuerdo, que cada vez que pedía tu ayuda para un examen de algo, siempre, siempre, me decías que no era justo para los demás y nunca me ayudabas. Por lo que he buscado mis medios.

-De todas formas deberías haberlo consultado conmigo. A saber qué te van a enseñar en esa academia.

-¿Siempre tienes que tener tú la última palabra? – Le pregunté. – Siempre que quiero hacer algo, no puedo hacerlo porque la hermana mayor de Tanya no quiere. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir a la academia y te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz. – Le dije. – Y para que lo sepas, me tiro semanas estudiando tu querida asignatura. ¿Y qué gano? Suspensos, suspensos y más suspensos. Ya estoy harta de suspender y que tú no me ayudes. Los hermanos se ayudan, ¿sabes? Parece que no lo sabes, porque desde que tengo memoria, nunca me has ayudado en nada, cuando yo he tenido que soportar todos tus cambios de humor y los 'no sé que ponerme. ¿Qué me pongo, Bella? Bah, no sabes de moda' y ya estoy harta. – Sin más, dejé a Emily en el suelo y la cogí de la mano. Me la llevé a la entrada y cogí nuestros abrigos.

-Bella, espera… - Escuché murmurar a mi hermana.

-¿Estás bien, Tía Bella? – Me preguntó mi sobrina, la única que parecía que me entendía a sus tres escasos años y la cual me calmaba hasta lo impensable.

-Sí, cariño. Estoy bien. – Le sonreí, tratando que no se me viera las ganas de llorar. -¿Vamos al parque? – Le pregunté por entretenerla.

-¡Parque, parque! – Exclamó y aceleró el paso. Cuando divisamos el parque, se soltó de mi mano y se fue corriendo hacia el tobogán. Yo me quedé viendo como jugaba en paz, sin tener en cuenta los problemas que había entre su madre y su tía.

-Bella… - Susurró alguien en mi espalda.

-¿Qué quieres, Tanya? – Le pregunté.

-Lo siento. – Susurró. – Todo esto lo hago por ti. Porque eres mi hermana. Entiéndeme un poco. ¿Cómo tratas a Emily? Sobreprotegiendo, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que yo hacía contigo y lo que hago. Todo lo que has dicho antes… No te voy a negar que tengas razón. Debes de estar harta de soportar a una hermana, once años mayor que tú, sobreprotegiéndote. – Soltó una risa. – Pero hago estas cosas, para que hagas lo que vas a hacer. Probarte a ti misma y no depender de los demás. Si no lo haces ahora, puede que siempre tengas que depender de alguien y eso no es precisamente lo mejor del mundo… Lo siento, Bella.

La atraje hacia mí y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacíamos. Desde que empecé a suspender. Desde que empecé a sentirme sola. Pero todo eso se había ido y ahora sentía las fuerzas suficientes como para salir adelante.

-No hay nada que lamentar, hermanita. – Le dije mientras que me separaba.

Nos quedamos un rato más en el parque, hasta que Félix llamó preocupado por saber dónde estábamos. Cogí a Emily de una mano, mientras que reía y cogía de la otra a su madre. Cuando llegamos, mi madre había preparado todo un banquete, parecía como si fueran a celebrar algo grandioso. Empezamos a comer entre risas, hasta que Félix se aclaró la garganta.

-Familia. – Empezó Tanya.

-Dentro de dos meses nos vamos de viaje. – Soltó de sopetón.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó mi padre.

-Queremos nuestra Luna de Miel atrasada. Recordad que cuando nos casamos, Emily aún era pequeña y no queríamos dejarla sola.

-Pero si sigue siendo chica. – Comentó mi madre entre risas.

-No es lo mismo, mamá. – Tanya rodó los ojos. – En fin, hemos pensado en contratar a una niñera…

-No, no quiero. A Emily la puedo cuidar yo y no hay más que hablar. – Repuse.

-Ya lo discutiremos. – Sentenció Charlie.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde os vais? – Preguntó mi madre subiendo y bajando sugestivamente sus cejas.

-Nos vamos a Roma. – Respondió Félix.

-Bonito lugar. – Dijo mi madre.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo os vais? – Pregunté.

-Erm… Serían unos dos meses. – Dijo Tanya.

-¿Tanta luna de miel? – Preguntamos mi madre y yo a la vez.

-Bueno, es que también hemos aprovechado que Félix tiene que viajar allí dos meses y ya pues matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo. – Respondió mi madre.

-Entonces, yo me quedo con Emily. – Dije mientras que pasaba a mi sobrina a mi regazo y ella jugaba con un trozo de miga de pan.

-¿Segura? – Preguntaros a la vez los dos padres.

-Segurísima. – Respondí.

Estuvimos un rato en el salón. Me despedí de todos y subí a mi cuarto, ya que mañana tenía otra vez clases. Menos mal que era jueves y solo quedaba viernes para el fin de semana. Fue poner la cabeza en la almohada y quedarme instantáneamente dormida.

* * *

**Hoola! :D **

**Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, en el capítulo anterior diije que estaban en Enero, y es diciembre! Se me pasó =S en fin, ahora lo voy a cambiar (: **

**Ahora sí: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^ sé que no es un gran capítulo, pero es algo que hace falta xD Edward, os prometo que saldrá en el siguiente, o como mucho en el cuarto :D así que no os desespereis :3 **

**innss muuchas graciias por los reviews! :D **

**Sé que dije que iba a actualizar Stand By Me, pero todavía no habíamos llegado a los 100, y pensaba que era demasiado pronto como para otra actualización, así que, os prometo que ahora me pongo a escribir, o por lo menos intentarlo :D **

**Me tengo quee ir ya! :D **

**Nos seeguimos leeyendo! :3**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	3. Una aterciopelada voz

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_Nunca sabes lo que puedes aprender._

**Capítulo 3: **_Una aterciopelada voz_

**Bella's Pov. **

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté rápidamente. Cogí la ropa que iba a usar hoy y me metí en el cuarto de baño de la segunda planta, que era casi mío. Me duché y salí después de unos minutos. Me vestí con un pantalón vaquero, algo desgastado, y una sudadera gris. Dejé que mi cabello tomara forma por sí solo, aunque cogí una gomilla para después, en un tal caso, recogérmelo. Sabía que Alice me iba a matar por llevar esas pintas, pero yo no soy ese tipo de chica, de las que van con tacones y demasiado maquilladas para ir a un simple instituto. Gracias a Dios, Alice se moderaba y apenas se maquillaba y usaba zapatos bajos. A Rosalie tampoco le iba a gustar nada, pero es mi personalidad y contra ella nadie puede luchar.

-Buenos días. –Saludé cuando entré a la cocina, mientras que dejaba mi mochila en una esquina de la cocina y dejaba un beso en la mejilla de mi madre.

-Buenos días, cariño. –Me saludó y me entregó un sándwich, es decir, mi desayuno, junto con una taza de cola-cao.

Estuvimos un rato viendo un rato la tele, es decir, la Fox, hasta que me tuve que ir si no quería llegar tarde al instituto. Cogí mi iPod y empecé a escuchar una canción tras otra, durante el camino al instituto.

-Hola, Bella. –Me saludó Jasper cuando llegué.

-Hey, Jasper. ¿Y los demás? –Pregunté al ver que no había nadie más por allí.

-No sé, algo como que debían ir a la biblioteca –Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-. Vamos, me han dejado aquí, para avisarte.

-Ugh… ¿y sabes lo que están haciendo allí? –Pregunté mientras que ponía una mueca.

-Bueno, como bien sabes, ni a Alice, ni a Emmett, ni a Rose, le interesa la biblioteca… y tampoco me han dicho que se traían entre manos. Y la verdad, no tengo ganas de saberlo. –Me respondió.

Coincido contigo, Jasper –Le dije–. ¿Vamos a clase?

-Claro, Bella.

A primera hora tenía solo con Jasper, así que no tuvimos oportunidad de saber qué estaban haciendo este grupo macabro. Pero como bien dijo Jasper, ninguno de los dos, teníamos ganas de saberlo. Lengua pasó lentamente con el viejo que escupe. Salí precipitadamente de la clase, sin ganas de toparme con él. Y mucho menos para que me escupiese en mi cara.

Pero al parecer, mi suerte estaba en mi contra…

-¿Qué tal Bella?

-Bien. –Respondí temerosa.

-¿Te enteras bien de todo? – Me volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, claro. –Le dije.

Y antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntarme cualquier otra cosa, con mensajes subliminales, me escapé simulando tener que hablar con Tyler. Menos mal que el chico vio mi cara de horror, y como era un buen compañero, me esperó.

-Oh, hola, Bella. –Me saludó sonriente.

-Hasta luego, profesor –Me despedí por ser educada, si no ya le hubiese dicho unas palabritas que no le vendrían nada mal… -. Hola, Tyler.

-Adiós, chicos. –Dijo con su repugnante voz.

-¿Qué tal, Tyler? –Pregunté por preguntar algo y así entablar conversación.

-Bien, muy bien, a decir verdad. Todo con Lauren va estupendamente. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va todo? –Decía mientras salíamos del aula y pasábamos por las taquillas.

-Bueno, podría irme mejor de lo que me va. Pero bueno, acabo de apuntarme a la _Cullen's Academy_ para ver si mis notas suben un poco más. – Le comenté.

-Ah, muy bien. Me han dicho que Esme Cullen explica de maravillas, aparte de que es una excelente mujer. –Me dijo.- Bueno, Bella, me tengo que ir. Lauren me espera. Nos vemos por ahí. –Se despidió.

-Claro. –Le dije.

Tyler, verdaderamente me caía bien. Es decir, bien, pero bien. Porque no era de esos chicos como Mike "baboso" Newton. Lo tenía todo el día detrás de mí, como si, perdón por la siguiente metáfora, pero es que es la verdad; como si yo fuera la mierda y él la mosca. Todo el día detrás de la mierda para restregarse en ella y después irse a casa a disfrutar viciosamente de los tocamientos hacia la mierda… En fin, creo que es mejor dejar este tema. De todas formas, Mike sigue siendo un pesado que me sigue a todas partes, y si puede, me soba. Con lo que se lleva un guantazo en la cara. Dejé de pensar en Mike y me centré en otra cosa cualquiera, con tal de no imaginarme lo que haría Mike en su casa, a oscuras, cuando nadie le ve, en su cuarto, con el ordenador… Mejor pienso en mi sobrina Emily. Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Porque si sigo pensando en esas cosas terminaría por vomitar en medio de la puerta que daba a mi próxima clase.

-Hola, Alice. –La saludé cuando me senté junto a ella en mi siguiente clase, que era Historia.

-¡Hola, Bella! –Me saludó efusivamente.

-¿Y esa efusividad? –Le pregunté, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Bella! Pero si siempre la tengo. No digas tonterías. –Rodó los ojos, pero no dejó de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Cierto. Debes de dejar de tomar café. –Le comenté mientras sacaba mi estuche de mi mochila.

-¡Bella! –Me reprendió.

-¿Qué? –Dije inocentemente.

-Vamos, sabes que no tomo café. –Puso un puchero.- Sólo tomo Nesquik **(N/A: Es algo así como el cola-cao solo que de la marca Nestlé xD)**. –Agregó mirando fijamente la mesa.

-Ya sabes. Entonces deja de tomar Nesquik y toma más Cola-Cao. –Y yo no me busco soluciones rápidamente… ¡Qué va, para nada!

Ah, que viva el sarcasmo.

Las clases restantes pasaron lentamente, igual que cada día. Maldito día en el que inventaron la Física y la Química. ¡Acabábamos de hacer un examen y a la siguiente semana tendríamos uno mucho peor! No entiendo a los profesores, en serio. Llegué a mi casa, y genial, no había nadie.

_Hola, cariño._

_Bueno, solo decirte que tu padre y yo nos hemos ido a pasar el día, juntos. Como sabrás, hoy es el aniversario en que nos conocimos, y queremos 'rememorarlo'. Palabras exactas de Charlie. _

_En fin, en la nevera tienes el almuerzo y la cena. No nos esperes, puesto que no pasaremos la noche allí. _

_No hagas perversidades. _

_Te queremos, Charlie y Renée. _

Fantástico. Mejor ni saber las guarrerías que harían esta noche. ¡Quiero un hermano! Basta, Bella. Deja de pensar en tonterías. Tantas matemáticas e historias, te está dejando hueca. ¡Eso no puede ser! En fin, me conformaba con mi sobrina Emily. Que ya estaba medio criada y ya no lloraba por las noches. De solo pensar que tendría que pasar de nuevo esas noches, despierta, sin poder dormir a causa de los llantos de un bebé, se me pone la piel de gallina. Sí, señores, porque cuando mi querida hermana se daba sus escapadas con su esposo, ¿A quién le dejaba Emily? ¡Sí! A mis padres y por consiguiente a mí. No me malinterpretéis. Mi sobrina es una de las cosas que yo más adoro, pero pensar en el cambio de pañales, biberones, vómitos, etc… era muy diferente. Tampoco me malinterpretéis cuando digo esto… Yo tengo muy claro lo que va a ser mi futuro, tarde o temprano. Primero es terminar el bachiller limpia, sin arrastrar ninguna. Después sacarme la carrera de periodismo o pedagogía. Cuando termine de estudiar mi carrera, buscar a un hombre que me haga feliz, y por consiguiente, casarme o tener hijos. Da igual en la forma en que diga la última frase, quiero eso. Estas son mis expectativas del futuro. Y lo tendré cueste lo que cueste, como que yo me llamo Isabella Swan.

Entre tantas cavilaciones, dieron las siete menos cuarto de la tarde. Fui corriendo a mi cuarto, y preparé mi mochila. ¿Qué me tengo que llevar? Maldita duende. ¡Le dije que me dijera lo que me tenía que llevar! Pero no, ella primero tenía que decirme lo espectacular que era su _Jazzy._ Pues… me llevaría Matemáticas y Física y Química, ¿no? Me he apuntado para subir en esas asignaturas, así que… sí, me llevaría eso. Cogí el maldito libro de Física y Química, que no era para nada grueso –que se note el sarcasmo- y el libro de matemáticas. Este era un poco menos grueso que el otro. Cogí las libretas y mi estuche junto a mi agenda, y salí escopetada hacia la academia.

-Hola, Alice. –Saludé cuando vi que se bajaba de su Porsche.

-Hey, Bella. –Me dijo mientras cogía su mochila.- ¿Nerviosa?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? –Pregunté confundida.

-No, nada. Por nada. –Le restó importancia.- Bueno, entremos. Jasper y los demás deben de estar ya dentro. –Me informó.

-Claro. –Accedí.

Cuando entramos, todo estaba como el día anterior. Esme estaba allí, junto con algunos alumnos de la clase anterior, sentada en su silla giratoria. Jasper, Emmett y Rose ya estaban allí.

-Hola, Esme. –Saludamos Alice y yo a la vez.

-Hola, chicas. –Saludó de igual manera, con una sonrisa.

-Mm, Bella –Me llamó Alice.- Como comprenderás, yo me siento con Jazz y Emmett con Rosalie… Lo siento. –Me puso un puchero.

-Oh, Alice. –Rodé los ojos por sus ocurrencias.- Por favor, sabes que a mí me da exactamente igual. Y también sabes que me distraigo hasta con las gotas de lluvia, por mucho que las odie.

-Está bien. –Rodó los ojos, y se fue a sentar junto con Jasper, no sin antes cogerme de la mano y llevarme a su lado. Rose y Emmett estaban en la primera mesa de la primera fila. Alice me sentó tras Rosalie y ella se sentó en la mesa de mi izquierda, en mi misma fila.

-¿Qué tal, Bella? –Saludó Rose.

-Pss, tirando. –Resoplé.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Emmett mientras jugueteaba con su bolígrafo.

-Esta noche estoy sola en casa, ya que mis padres se han ido a celebrar el aniversario de cuando se conocieron. –Rodé los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de mi mano.-Así que esta noche a dormir pronto y a estudiar con tal de no pensar en que me podrían dar un hermano que lloraría por las noches, etc, etc. –Suspiré.

-¿Y qué hay de tu hermana? –Preguntó Jasper.- Llámala y dile que te acompañe con Emily.

-No, bastante tiene con cuidar de Emily y corregir exámenes como para que yo la llame para que me haga compañía. Y menos en un día que a la mañana siguiente hay clases. –Vi como la cara de Alice se iluminada de ilusión.- Y no, Alice, no quiero una de tus fiestas de pijamas. –La corté antes de que dijese nada más.

-Cómo me conoces. –Entrecerró los ojos y me miró amenazadoramente.

-Como la palma de mi mano. –Enterré mi nariz en el libro de Matemáticas, buscando la página por la que íbamos.

-Cierto. –Comentó.

-Bueno, chicos. ¿Qué tal hoy? –Preguntó Esme con una agradable sonrisa.

-La verdad es que bien. –Comentó Emmett.

-Lo dirás por ti. –Susurré.

-Nos han programado otro examen de Física y Química para la próxima semana. –Aclaró Jasper.

-¿Lo ves, Emmett? Siempre hay algo con lo que trabajar. –Le dijo Esme.- Sacad entonces Física y Química y…

-¿Alguien ha dicho Física y Química? –Preguntó una aterciopelada voz, que nunca en mi vida la había escuchado…

* * *

**Woola people :D**

**¿Quién se esperaba esto? :D Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ^^ La verdad es que "Física y Química" va a dar mucho juego en este fic... y ya no digo más nada porque se me va la lengua xD **

**En fin, deciros que estoy de puente, (¡Genial!) por la constitución española y eso... peero (siempre hay uno y.y) me estoy tirando tooodo el puente, que empezó desde el viernes por la tarde, hasta el jueves día 9, estudiando sociales. Vaya, me está amargando esa asigantura u_u **

**y no sé cuando voy a actualizar mis fics, pues por eso, me estoy empezando a agobiar con tantos exámenes y aaaaagr : menos mal que ya mismo me dan las vacaciones de invierno y al fin libre :3 **

**Muuchas graciias por los reviews que dejáis, en serioo! :D Estoy trabajando en un nuevo summary, pero no sé, espero que me venga la inspiración para hacer un summary xD**

**Poor cierto, Pasaros por mis otros fics :] Hace poco actualicé Rehacer nuestras vidas, que hacía mucho que no actualizaba :D**

**Os tengo que dejar, maañana tengo que madrugar para estudiar de nuevo T_T **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

_Malditos complejos que siempre sacan lo peor.. _u_u'


	4. Egocéntrico y maleducado

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_Love is in the air._

Cómo ya habréis notado, le he cambiado el nombre al fic. El otro nombre no me convencía del todo y pues "Love is in the air" queda más bonito, ¿no? Sin más, os dejo el capítulo y espero que os guste.

Capítulo 4 ― Egocéntrico, y maleducado.

Bella's Pov.

_Nos han programado otro examen de Física y Química para la próxima semana. –Aclaró Jasper._

_-¿Lo ves, Emmett? Siempre hay algo con lo que trabajar. –Le dijo Esme.- Sacad entonces Física y Química y…_

_-¿Alguien ha dicho Física y Química? –Preguntó una aterciopelada voz, que nunca en mi vida la había escuchado…_

¿Quién era ese fantástico hombre que acababa de atravesar la puerta con esa maravillosa voz? No tenía ni idea, pero tenía un cierto parecido a Esme.

Era alto, bastante alto. Tenía el cabello desordenado y de un extraño color cobre, entre rubio y castaño. Bajo su pantalón y su chaqueta de traje, se veía que era un hombre musculoso, no a tal punto como estar como Emmett, pero musculoso. Se veía que era un hombre importante, porque digo yo que nadie se pone un traje de Versace ―Me lo había dicho Alice nada más entrar por la puerta ese hombre―a comprar al supermercado que está a la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa, ¿no? Tenía unos ojos esmeraldas, tan relucientes como la piedra misma. El hombre avanzó con gracia hasta el escritorio y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Esme.

¿Y si era…? Aunque también podría ser el profesor que me comentó, que tuvieran una extraña relación de amigos que se conocen de toda la vida… Vale, Bella, deja de ver tantas películas; eso es improbable, así que lo más lógico era que ese hombre de treinta y tantos fuera su hijo.

Pues oye, era muy guapo a pesar de su edad. ¿O era su barba de dos días?

―Hola, Edward ―Saludó Esme mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hacia nuestros asientos.

―Hey, chicos ―Saludó el tal Edward a los demás.

Mis amigos respondieron al saludo y en seguida, este hombre estaba sentado sobre la mesa de Alice y Emmett, mirando a Esme. Parecía que no había reparado en mí. Eso estaba bien, no quería hacer el ridículo delante de un hombre y mucho menos de él. Tenía aires de egocentrismo y aparte era maleducado. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se sentaría en la mesa de una academia como si fuera cualquier sillón? Definitivamente, ese hombre aparentaba una cosa que no era.

―¿Cómo ha estado tu día? ―Preguntó Esme mientras cogía un bolígrafo―. Dime por el tema que vas ―Me pidió, para luego volverse hacia el hombre este.

―Ha sido perfecto ―Sonrió―. ¿Te acuerdas que esta mañana he quedado con el director? ―Esme asintió mientras que cogía mi libro de Física y Química―. Pues me ha dicho que puedo entrar sin ningún problema. Me ha comentado que el profesor que está impartiendo clases ahora, se va a mudar a Nueva York por problemas familiares que no vienen al cuento ―Rodó los ojos. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Fácil, estaba mirándolo de reojo. Siguió hablando de cosas con Esme, mientras que yo intentaba mantener una conversación con Rose.

―Oye, Bella, ahora que caigo. Has dicho que mañana había clases, ¿no? ―Comentó con una ceja alzada. Yo asentí con el ceño fruncido.

―Bella, ¡Estás tan despistada! ―Rió fuertemente Emmett.

―¡Emmett! ―Le regañó Alice―. ¡Ninguno de nosotros se ha inmutado! Así que cállate un ratito, por favor.

―Ouch, es verdad ―Puso una mueca mientras miraba a la pared, "decepcionado" consigo mismo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunté sin entender.

―Pasa que mañana es sábado, Bella ―Me dijo ahora Jasper.

―¡Joder! Ya lo que me quedaba; no sé ni en el día en el que vivo ―Rodé los ojos y enterré mí sonrojada cara entre mis manos―. Aún así, es peor. Parece que soy una antisocial absorbida por los estudios para suspender ―Murmuré.

―Míralo por el lado positivo, Bella ―Alice ya estaba dando pequeños brinquitos de alegría en su asiento―. No querías quedarte a dormir en mi casa porque pensabas que mañana había clases y ahora que hemos caído, sí que puedes quedarte a dormir pues es sábado.

―Es más, _debes_ quedarte a dormir ―Apoyó Rose― Pero si es una noche de chicas, Emmett estará allí para molestar y lo sabes, Alice. Más de una vez ha llevado a sus queridos amigos a tu casa para escucharnos.

―¡Fácil, Rosalie! En casa de Bella. No hay nadie; ni sus padres, ni su hermana, ni su sobrina y tampoco está su cuñado.

―Alice, por favor. Ni que Félix hubiese vivido en casa de mis padres alguna vez ―Dije con una mueca. De solo pensar en las noches que pasaba con Tanya, me daba náuseas.

―No niegues que a tu hermana no se le hubiera ocurrido ―Terció Jasper.

―Cierto.

Me volví a girar hacia donde estaba Esme, que seguía en su sitio ojeando el libro mientras que ese hombre seguía contándole todos los sucesos del día, desde la mesa de Alice y Jasper.

―Bueno, chicos, empecemos ―Esme se fijó en las mesas y vio que todavía estaban vacías―. Venga, sacad el libro de Física y Química.

―¿Por dónde van? Cuando estuve aquí la última vez estaban bastantes atrasados ―Murmuró el tío este. Se acercó detrás de mi silla y posó su mentón en el hombro de su madre―. Todavía van muy atrasados ―Suspiró.

Esme les puso unos cuantos ejercicios a los demás y estuvo toda la hora conmigo, explicándome pacientemente cada cosa que no entendía. El hombre este, se fue cuando Esme empezó con su explicación, alegando que ya le había quitado bastante tiempo a la hora de clase. Se despidió de los chicos y para mi sorpresa, les dijo a Alice y a Rose que lo pasaran bastante bien. Vamos, sus palabras textuales fueron: "Rose, Alice ―¡Sí, como si las conociera de toda la vida!― Espero que os lo paséis bien esta noche en casa de esta pequeña chica. No le hagáis pasar por vuestras torturas" Y acto seguido, me dio unas palmaditas en mi coronilla. Primero no se presenta; segundo, se comporta como un maleducado; tercero, me llama "pequeña chica"; y encima tiene toda la cara de darme unos suaves golpes en mi coronilla, como si me conociera. ¡Si no sabía ni mi nombre! Ni yo el de él; bueno, había escuchado cómo Esme le llamaba Edward y supongo que él también hubo escuchado cómo me llamaban.

―El lunes continuamos. Y siento el retraso ―Se disculpó con una sonrisa―. Tened un buen fin de semana ―Deseó.

―Te podemos ayudar en algo, Esme. Es muy tarde y…

―No hace falta, Jasper. Gracias, pero Carlisle llegará dentro de cinco minutos.

―Entonces, genial ―Dijo Emmett. Se despidió y escuché cómo desactivaba la alarma de su coche.

Decidimos irnos en el Porsche de Alice; Jasper se llevaría el BMW de Rosalie y Emmett se iría en su Jeep. Después de sus "cariñosas" despedidas, respectivamente, pudimos irnos. Como en mi casa guardaba ropa de Alice y Rose para estas ocasiones, pudimos irnos directamente a mi casa.

―Voy a por vuestras cosas ―Subí corriendo y sin tropezarme, todo un logro. Cogí sus pijamas y salí hacia el salón.

Les dije que se podían cambiar mientras que yo preparaba el salón, colocando los sofás de otras maneras; también preparé palomitas y cogí algunas películas para ver, aunque sabía que al minuto cinco, Alice estaría contándonos "los estúpidos rumores del instituto" que era así como los llamaba ella. Cuando bajaron, subí de nuevo para cambiarme por el pijama. Cuando bajé, Alice y Rose estaban discutiendo por la película que íbamos a ver primero.

―Oye, ¿Queréis pizza o chino? ―Pregunté.

―Pizza ―Respondimos las tres. Yo reí entre dientes y marqué el número de la pizzería.

Pedí las mismas pizzas que siempre y estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que llegó la pizza. Me levanté precipitadamente, sabiendo quién iba a estar tras la puerta. Me arreglé el pelo distraídamente mientras escuchaba risitas entre dientes a mis espaldas.

―Hola, Jacob ―Saludé cuando abrí la puerta.

―Hey, Bella ―Avanzó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo me sorprendí, ya que él siempre me besaba en mis labios, por lo que esto me descolocó.

Jacob era un chico muy simpático y muy atractivo; desde siempre me había gustado, pero solo eso. Nunca había experimentado algo más, es decir, yo no amaba a Jacob. Solo me sentía atraída hacia él. Él y yo teníamos una relación de royo; es decir, estábamos juntos pero no oficialmente. Juntos pero a la vez no; era algo muy raro, y yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Había intentado hablar con él sobre este tema, pero él me decía que si quería estar con él, debíamos estar así y yo ya me estaba hartando. Y eso era lo peor, que yo entraba por el aro y me había hartado de que me viera por la calle y ni si quiera me saludara; solo tenía que estar ahí para cuando a él le saliera de sus partes nobles. No me malinterpretéis, yo no he hecho nada, no pretendía entregarme al primer tío que viera.

―Tengo que hablar contigo, pero antes toma ―Me tendió las pizzas, las cogí y acto seguido, las coloqué en el armario de la entradita―. Voy a ir directo al grano, Bella. Tengo novia.

―¿Qué?

―Ya lo has escuchado. Estoy con Leah desde mucho antes de lo nuestro; ya no lo podía callar más.

Levanté fuertemente mi mano y la estallé contra su mandíbula tan fuerte como pude.

―¿Estás mal de la mente? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que son los sentimientos? ¡Oh, Jacob, vete ahora mismo! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ―Le grité con todas mis fuerzas. Le tiré el dinero a la cara y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Me deslicé por la puerta mientras que me sobaba la mano; me dolía bastante del golpe que le había metido a Jacob.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? ―Preguntaron Alice y Rose a la vez.

―Ahora no, por favor ―Sollocé mientras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas; tanto por la poca vergüenza de Jacob, como el dolor intenso que sentía en mi mano― ¿Podéis llamar a un médico, por favor? ―Supliqué.

―Vamos, Bella, te llevaremos a la casa de Esme ―Afirmó Rose.

―Carlisle, el esposo de Esme, es médico y seguro que estará en casa ―Explicó Alice al ver mi cara, con una mueca de desespero.

Nos montamos en el Porsche de Alice y condujo a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de Forks. Bajamos rápidamente del coche y Rose, pasó un brazo por mis hombros, me llevó hacia la puerta de una bonita casa blanca con bonitas flores por una larga jardinera por el jardín. Alice tocó al timbre y empezó a impacientar mientras escuchaba mis repetidos sollozos. Después de unos minutos, se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Esme con una pequeña niña entre sus piernas.

* * *

Hey! estámos aquí de nuevo, con una nueva actualización ^^

Espero que os haya gustado :D Aquí aparece ya Edward y a Bella no le ha gustado mucho... jaja en fin, ya veremos como avanza su relación mediante que avanza la historia. Respecto a la niña que aparece al final... todavía no puedo decir nada, pues no sé quién va a ser xD

Jacob... ha sido espontáneo, ni yo misma me lo esperaba. Pero solo va a ser un personaje secundario, como cualquier otro que no se va a entrometer en la relación de Edward y Bella.

Como ya habéis visto, le he cambiado el nombre al fic y espero que pueda cambiar, también, el summary que no son mis puntos fuertes ¬¬ También voy a cambiar de Humor a Drama, porque no va a tener mucho humor (eso creo)

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero que sigáis así! (Por cierto, ayer actualicé Hold my hand ^^)

Me tengo que ir, es bastante tarde y mañana tengo clases T_T

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan(:


	5. Are you fucking kidding me?

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M, solo la trama es mía (:

_Love is in the air._

Summary: _Bella va fatal con sus notas, por lo que se apunta a una academia. Su profesor Edward, es licenciado en Física y Química y por razones del azar, se enamoran, pero no todo es color de rosa. Empezarán una historia de amor de la que nadie se puede enterar._

-¿Os parece bien el Summary? No me convence del todo -.-

Capítulo 5 ― Are you fucking kidding me?

Bella's Pov.

_Nos montamos en el Porsche de Alice y condujo a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de Forks. Bajamos rápidamente del coche y Rose, pasó un brazo por mis hombros, me llevó hacia la puerta de una bonita casa blanca con bonitas flores por una larga jardinera por el jardín. Alice tocó al timbre y empezó a impacientar mientras escuchaba mis repetidos sollozos. Después de unos minutos, se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Esme con una pequeña niña entre sus piernas._

Por un momento, todo el dolor desapareció de mi mano cuando mis ojos vieron a esa pequeña niña. Tenía el pelo cobrizo con algunos destellos rubios y unos ojos extremadamente conocidos. Eran verdes como la propia esmeralda, que relucían al estar cristalizados por las lágrimas. Mientras tanto, Esme le pasaba cariñosamente la mano por la espalda, reconfortándola.

―Hola, chicas. ¿Pasa algo? ―Preguntó alarmada, al vernos allí a las tres y a mí llorando a causa del dolor de la mano.

¿Para qué mierda lo habré recordado? Ahora me duele incluso más que antes.

―Sentimos presentarnos así, tan de repente en tu casa, pero hemos tenido un pequeño problema y queremos ver a Carlisle… ―Antes de que Alice articulara media palabra más, Esme nos dejó paso a su casa.

La casa era espaciosa, y el mobiliario estaba puesto de una forma que podía sacar mucho provecho en cuanto al salón. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tonos suaves, acorde con las decoraciones y demás. Había una televisión de bastantes pulgadas, que predominada la habitación, junto con muchas fotos familiares.

―¿Me podéis explicar lo que ha sucedido, por favor? ―Pidió mientras nos sentábamos. Se agachó a la altura de la pequeña rubia y le dijo algo al oído que no logré entender; salió volando al piso de arriba.

Me dolía tanto la mano, que para no chillar de dolor, me mordía el labio fuertemente. Y por una vez en mi corta vida, me dio igual si sangraba o no.

Rosalie y Alice le resumieron en pocas palabras lo que me había sucedido, a lo que Esme puso una mirada cariñosa y desaprobadora ―Supongo que por Jacob. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, unos pasos se escucharon desde la escalera.

¿Ese intento de hombre tenía que estar en todos lados?

En efecto, por las escaleras había bajado el mismo hombre de la academia. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una simple camiseta básica. Ya no había más dudas: Era sí o sí el hijo de Esme Cullen. Y ahora se veía extremadamente…

¡Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en no sentir dolor!

_Claro, como si eso me sirviera de algo. _Dicen que la clave del dolor es la mente…

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis bien? ―Preguntó mientras depositaba a la pequeña rubia en el suelo.

¿¡No ve que estoy llorando y casi gritando o qué! Los hombres son tan poco observadores.

―¡Ay, por favor! ¿No lo ves o qué, Edward? ―Le gritó Alice, como quién le grita a su hermano. Por su confianza, diría yo que se conocen de toda la vida―. ¡Bella está rabiando de dolor!

―¿Dónde está Carlisle, Esme? ―Se apresuró a preguntar Rose.

―Está en el hospital; tiene turno de noche. Pero no pasa nada ―Añadió en cuanto vio mi desesperación―, ahora mismo llamo a Carlisle y le digo que os espere en la entrada de urgencias. Y Edward, lleva a Bella a que se tome una pastilla para calmarle el dolor.

Esme salió escopetada hacia el segundo piso, donde supuse que tendría el teléfono móvil.

―Ven por aquí, Bella ―¿Este hombre siempre cogía la confianza tan rápido o qué?

Asentí, aún acunando mi mano contra mi pecho, suavemente. Las lágrimas habían cesado, aunque seguía con el maldito dolor.

―Lo siento, no me he presentando como es debido; soy Edward Cullen, un gusto ―Extendió su nívea mano derecha. Y al fin, el muy tonto se dio cuenta de lo sucedido―Ups, no me había dado cuenta de que eras diestra.

_Are you fucking kidding me? _**(N/A: Bueno, para las que no lo sepan, sería algo así como "¿Me estás tomando el jodido pelo"? No he podido resistirme xD) **En serio, me entraron ganas de decírselo, pero como la chica educada que era, me lo tragué con una sonría forzada.

―No pasa nada. Soy Isabella Swan, pero como te habrás dado_ cuenta_ me llaman Bella ―¿Lo veis? Educadamente se llega a todos lados.

Claro, excepto cuando se trata de pegarle a tu medio novio. Eso es otra cosa bastante distinta.

Me llevó a través de un pasillo, lleno de cuadros ―muy bonitos― acorde con el tono de las paredes. El pasillo era espacioso y con algunas habitaciones a ambos laterales. Al fin llegamos a la habitación que quería Edward; bueno, digo habitación por decir algo, porque las dimensiones del cuarto de baño no eran normales. Abrió un gran armario, del cual sacó una caja, de donde extrajo un par de pastillas redondeadas.

―Toma.

Me dio un vaso de agua ―¿¡De dónde lo había sacado!―para que me tragara las pastillas. Cuando llegamos de nuevo al pasillo, Esme estaba allí de nuevo. Y ¡vaya! Hoy no era mi día en absoluto. Esme nos dijo que Carlisle no cogía el teléfono y prácticamente, Alice, Rose y yo salimos corriendo por la puerta para ir a urgencias.

No me di cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado hasta que cerró la puerta del Porsche de Alice. Ésta condujo alocadamente por las calles, hasta que divisamos el famoso hospital de Seattle.

Edward ―Qué raro se me hacía llamarle así―saludó a la señora detrás del escritorio y dijo que estaba buscando a su padre para una emergencia. Nos hizo pasar a un consultorio, bastante amplio y con una buena vista de la ciudad. Lo que más me gustó de la consulta, fue los colores tan vivos ―sin llegar a ser hortera― que había por toda la habitación. La señora le comunicó a Edward que su padre iba a tardar, pues estaba en una operación que había surgido de improvisto. Nos pusimos cómodos en unos sillones que había allí y se instaló un silencio incómodo entre los cuatro.

Sabía que Alice no soportaba los silencios; así fueran cómodos o incómodos. Así que, no tardó mucho en hablar.

―Bien, voy a la cafetería a cenar algo. ¿Vienes Rose? ―Rosalie asintió, creando así que se me quedara a solas con Edward―. ¿Os traigo algo?

Nosotros, educadamente, declinamos la oferta. A mí, sinceramente, se me había quitado el hambre. La mano me seguía doliendo hasta tal punto que ya no sentía cuál era el centro del dolor.

Miré por la ventana, distraídamente, intentando no pensar en el dolor. O, en todo caso, a mi acompañante.

―Y… dime, Bella ―Empezó Edward―, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Los suficientes como para saber que si te acuestas conmigo te acusen de asaltacunas ―Le di una sonrisa irónica y me giré, de nuevo, hacia la ventana.

―Oye, que yo solo quería entablar una conversación contigo, nada más ―Me giré hacia él y vi que estaba sonrojado.

―Está bien ―Me encogí de hombros―. Supongo que ahora me toca a mí. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Los suficientes como para que me acusen de asaltacunas ―Bromeó―. Tengo veintiocho años.

―¿En serio? Aparentas treinta ―Y acto seguido me sonrojé por lo que le acababa de decir. ¡Le había dicho viejo en toda su cara! Aunque para mi sorpresa, soltó unas risas.

―¿Sabes? Me lo dicen mucho. Pero yo creo que si me quito esta barba, rejuvenecería unos cinco años.

―Estoy de acuerdo contigo ―Asentí distraídamente―. Cuando te he visto esta tarde, te he echado unos treinta y dos. Así que sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo ―La sangre subió de nuevo a mis mejillas.

―Y entonces, ¿debo suponer que tienes diecisiete?

―Sí, en septiembre cumplo los dieciocho ―Sonreí satisfecha. Para ese entonces, si mis profesores quisieran dejarme en paz, podría estudiar una carrera de total agrado para mí.

―Ajá, ¿Por qué te has apuntado a la academia de mi madre? ―Lo sabía, tenía razón. Aunque era más que obvio que eran madre e hijo. Un conocido no se explaya tanto en su día con otro conocido.

―Básicamente, porque los profesores han confabulado en mi contra. Verás, la profesora de matemáticas, me ha puesto un uno en un examen, al que prácticamente estuve estudiando tres semanas antes; el de Lengua y Literatura, porque mi padre le puso una multa por exceso de velocidad; Y el profesor de Física y Química… para ese no hay escusa ―Reímos.

―O sea, que han hecho un complot contra ti, excepto el profesor de Física y Química… Entonces, debo asumir que se te da mal la asignatura.

―¿Mal? ¿Sólo mal? Me va horriblemente mal ―Suspiré, recordando de nuevo las notas.

―Pues tengo una buena noticia para ti, y supongo que para tus compañeros de clase: Voy a ser vuestro nuevo profesor de Física y Química.

De nuevo, are you fucking kidding me?

―¿En serio? ―Dije con una sonrisa. La verdad es que Edward me caía bien, no era el maleducado que me había hecho entender.

―Sí…

Edward no pudo decir nada más, porque Carlisle había entrado.

―Hola, Edward, Bella.

Genial, ¿cómo no había caído antes? Carlisle era el médico que siempre me atendía cuando venía a urgencias. Además, soy estúpida por el hecho de no reconocer ni el apellido ni por el nombre.

―Hola, Carlisle ―Saludé.

―¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez, Bella?

―La muñeca derecha.

―¿Otra vez? ―Preguntó sarcástico.

―No empieces, Carlisle ―Rodé los ojos mientras me levantaba del sillón.

―¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

―He pegado un puñetazo a algo duro ―Reí interiormente, ya que Jacob era muy duro por fuera, demasiado débil por dentro.

―¿A quién? Bella, te caracterizas por ser una persona pacífica, como tu padre ―Frunció el ceño mientras esperaba a que se encendiera su ordenador.

―A mi ex…

―¿Intentó hacerte algo? ―Preguntó Edward, un tanto exaltado.

―No, nada de lo que te puedas imaginar. Solo me dijo que estaba con otra desde antes de lo nuestro. O sea, me había pedido ser su novia, y ya tenía novia. No sé, Carlisle, ya sabes que no soy de pegar ni nada, pero me dolió que me hiciese eso y fue un acto esporádico.

―Está bien, Bella. Vamos a ir a la sala de Rayos-X para que te hagan un par de radiografías. Esta muñeca no tiene, para nada, buena pinta ―Anunció mientras examinaba con extremo cuidado mi muñeca―. Lo más probable es que te hayas roto algo.

Gemí. Siempre era igual. Venía a urgencias: "Bella se ha roto tal cosa". A la semana siguiente: "Tiene un esguince en el tobillo" Y ya os podéis hacer una idea de mi infancia. Y adolescencia, claro.

Después de esperar unas horas ―Urgencias estaba a tope de gente―, me hallaba en la sala de curas, con una enfermera a un lado y con Edward al otro. El «asaltacunas» no se había separado de mí ni un solo momento. Excepto cuando tuve que entrar en la sala de Radiografías.

Al parecer, Jacob tenía los huesos fuertes y como mis huesos eran de goma, me había fracturado la muñeca. Ahora me estaban poniendo una escayola desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Me entraron ganas de decirle a la enfermera: "Oye, que solo tengo una fractura en la muñeca, pero si usted quiere escayolarme el codo también, ¡muy bien! No importa, de verdad" Y esa frase, no llevaba nada de sarcasmo de mi parte. Para nada.

Alice y Rose estaban esperando en la sala de espera y ya se habían dado una vuelta por allí para ver lo que tenía.

―Bien, Bella, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ―Dijo Carlisle―. Toma las mismas aspirinas de siempre, ten en alto el brazo y dentro de dos semanas te pasas por aquí para ver cómo va eso ―Yo solamente asentía, escuchando todo el discurso que daba Carlisle―. ¡Ah, Bella! Espero que ahora nos veamos menos en el hospital, y más en mi casa. ¡Adiós, chicos!

Y desapareció, mientras que yo enrojecía de pies a cabeza por el doble sentido de sus palabras. ¡Que yo era menor de edad, por favor! Aparte, de que no me gustaba Edward, solo pensaba que era guapo.

_Por algún lado se tiene que empezar. _

Cuando apoyé mi cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento del Porsche, no fui consciente de nada más, solo de cuando alguien me llevaba en volandas hasta mi adorable cama.

* * *

¡Hola!

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé. Pero, al igual que Bella, he tenido un esguince en mi muñeca (todavía lo tengo ¬¬) y me duele al escribir un poco. Pero nada que no se pueda soportar por vosotras :)

En fin, espero que os haya gustado; sinceramente, no me gusta |: Es muy raro lo que he hecho xD en fin, que os haya gustado que eso es lo importante.

Muchas gracias a las que dejan Reviews, alertas o favoritos (:

Quería decir, que si queréis me podéis seguir en twitter (buscadme por SandyPattz y listo) y eso.

Me despido porque son las dos de la mañana aquí, en España y estoy que me caigo de sueño ._.

¿Reviews?

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan(:


	6. Algo inesperado

Capítulo 6 ― Algo inesperado

_**Bella's Pov.**_

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté bastante desorientada. Recordaba algunos sucesos que pasaron la noche anterior, como aquella conversación que tuve con Edward, que Jacob me estuvo engañando, que Alice y Rose me llevaron a casa de Esme para ver a Carlisle, mi doctor personal, y estaba con una niña rubia, después de eso fuimos al hospital de Seattle y allí me escayolaron la mano ―más bien el brazo entero― y tras eso no me acuerdo de nada más. No, sí que me acuerdo de algo más; alguien me llevó en volandas hasta mi habitación que olía extremadamente bien. ¿O fue imaginación mía?

Alice y Rose no estaban en mi habitación, así que supuse que estaban en el salón; las conocía bastante bien como para saber que no me iban a dejar sola después de que me ocurriese algo tan malo como una escayola. Pero por lo visto, hoy no era mi día para hacer suposiciones. No estaban, ninguna de las dos. Cuando entré en la cocina resignada al no encontrar a mis dos traidoras amigas, me encontré con una nota pegada en el frigorífico.

"_¡Bella! Sentimos mucho que nos hayamos tenido que ir así tan de repente, pero nuestros padres nos han llamado urgentemente porque van a hacer una comida familiar con algunos amigos y como ya sabes, nuestros padres son íntimos. Así que nos toca ayudar en la comida. Seguramente nos veamos después en la comida ya que nuestros padres son, al iguales que los de Rosalie, íntimos. De todas formas, si no han sido invitados, ¡nosotras os invitamos! _

_Llama a tus padres y a tu hermana para ver si mi madre los ha avisado. En tu cuarto tienes la ropa que te pondrás y nada de jugármela, Isabella. ¡Sabes que siempre gano! _

_Llámame si necesitas algo. _

_Alice y Rose." _

Simplemente genial. ¿Tendría que soportar una estúpida comida familiar? Aunque fuera con Alice, Emmett, Rose y Jasper, las comidas familiares no eran lo mío; lo mío no era hablar. Yo era de esas que preferían pasar desapercibidas y estar calladas antes de que la conversación fuera directa hacia mí. Y conociendo a Alice y a Rose y a sus respectivas madres, irían a saco a por mí. Y odiaba eso con toda mi alma. Bueno, en general odiaba llamar la atención o que yo fuera el centro de atención. Lo mismo es.

Decidí llamar a mis padres después de haber desayunado. Así que cuando hube acabado mi bol de cereales y tras haber visto un par de capítulos de Glee en Fox de la primera temporada que ya había visto, me levanté del sillón y marqué el número de mis padres. Cuando les pregunté al respecto al próximo evento, me contaron que ya estaban al tanto de ello, aunque mi hermana no. Tuve que llamarla yo. Accedió gustosa y dijo que estaría allí puntualmente con Emily y Félix.

Empecé a prepararme tomando una larga y relajante ducha, intentado no mojar mi escayola. Alice me había dejado ―más bien escogido de entre mi ropa que ella misma me compraba pero que yo no usaba― unos shorts vaqueros blancos, una camiseta azul marino con rayas blancas y una chaqueta blazer beis. Le di las gracias interiormente al ver que no había escogido algo muy sofisticado, pero sobre todo por no hacerme llevar tacones. El pelo me lo dejé con mis ondas naturales y me maquillé un poco con las técnicas que las dos me habían enseñado. Cuando terminé, mis padres ya estaban allí, arreglados para irnos cuanto antes.

―¿Has llamado a tu hermana? ―Preguntó mi madre, ya sentada en el asiento delantero del coche patrulla.

―Claro ―Contesté rodando los ojos. Era despistada, pero no para tanto.

Mi padre puso la radio y sintonizó una cadena de los años 80; cogí mi iPod y dejé que la música me embargara los sentidos.

Una vez llegamos allí, mi padre aparcó rápidamente y tocamos al timbre. Un sonriente Emmett nos abrió la puerta y nos saludó uno por uno. Mis padres se fueron a la cocina a ayudar a los anfitriones y yo me quedé sola con Emmett. Este me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me empujó hacia el interior de la casa pausadamente.

―¿Dónde están las chicas? ―Pregunté al no haberlas visto rondando por allí.

―¿Y tienes que preguntar? ―Me devolvió―. Rosalie y Jasper todavía no han llegado y Alice está en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, ya sabes, chicas normales.

―¿Me estás llamando anormal? ―Dije estupefactamente.

―¡No te estoy llamando anormal, solo atípica! ―Chilló riéndose. Le pegué una colleja en el mismo momento en el que el timbre sonó―. ¡Yo voy!

Me senté en el sillón del salón de los Brandon y me dediqué a juguetear con mi iPod mientras los nuevos invitados entraban en la casa. Era mi hermana, Félix y Emily. Esta última, cuando me vio en el sillón corrió hacia mí y se abalanzó encima de mí. La saludé con un beso en la mejilla y ella me abrazó fuertemente. También saludé a Tanya y a mi cuñado y una vez me quedé a solas con Emily y Emmett, me llevé a mi sobrina al cuarto de Alice; quería hacer rabiar un poco a Emmett y que pagara por llamarme anormal.

―¿Se puede, Alice? —Toqué en su puerta con un suave golpeteo de nudillos.

―¡Claro! ―Se escuchó desde el interior. Alice llevaba puesto un pantalón rosa pastel y una blusa blanca junto a unas sandalias marrones―. ¡Estás genial, Bella!

―Puedo decir lo mismo de ti ―Respondí. Emily se fue hasta Alice y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

Los Hale llegaron a la casa minutos después de haber yo entrado en la habitación de Alice, así que no hablamos mucho durante ese transcurso de tiempo, pues cuando Rosalie llegó a donde estábamos nosotras se pusieron a hablar de lo último en moda y de lo que llevaban puesto. Rosalie vestía una falda amarillo claro, una camiseta beis con estampados marrones y unas bailarinas blancas.

Cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo, Alice dijo que eran los últimos en llegar; bajamos a la vez y yo cogí en brazos a Emily, ya que al igual que a mí no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Lo que vi allí me paralizó.

Todos los miembros de la familia Cullen estaban allí, incluidos Edward y la pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes. Emmett y Jasper hablaban con ellos para romper el hielo mientras guardaban sus abrigos en un armario de la entradita.

―¡Hola, chicas! ―Saludó Esme cuando notó nuestra presencia. Nos abrazó a las tres y se paró en Emily―. ¿Quién es esta niña tan bonita?

―Soy Emily. Encantada de conocerla ―Sacó su mano de mi cuello y la estiró hacia Esme. La aceptó y le dio un apretón juguetón. Sonriendo, se excusó para ir a la cocina con los demás―. ¡Hola, Carlisle!

―¿Cómo has estado, Emily? Hace tiempo que no te veo.

―Sí, quién tú ya sabes no ha tenido muchos accidentes últimamente. Hasta ayer. ¡Y yo no fui! ―Contó riéndose de mí.

―Reírse de males ajenos está mal, Emily ―Y tras saludarnos a las demás, se fue a la cocina. Como siguieran así, en la cocina no cabría ni un alfiler más.

―Hola, chicas ―Saludó Edward con la pequeña en sus brazos y se acercó a nosotras.

―Hey —Saludé y no sé por qué motivo me sonrojé cuando dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

―¡Hanna! Cada vez que te veo estás más grande, chica ―Rio Alice tocándole la punta de la nariz a la pequeña que se encontraba en los brazos de Edward. Ella rio con Alice y escondió su cara en el pecho de su padre, supongo―. Te voy a presentar a alguien, ¿vale? Mira, ella es Emily. Emily, ella es Hanna.

Dejé a Emily en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Edward y las dos pequeñas instantáneamente empezaron a hablar de sus cosas. Entre nosotros se formó un silencio denso.

―¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? ―Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa amable.

―Estaría mejor si no tuviera que llevar esta horrible escayola ―Contesté bufando. Él rio entre dientes.

―Toda la culpa la tiene Jacob, en realidad. Si no te hubiese estado engañando ahora no tendrías la escayola ―Añadió Rosalie―. Siempre me ha caído mal. ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de él?

―¡Eh! Yo no estaba enamorada de él, solo me gustaba. Del amor al gustar hay un gran camino ―Respondí.

―Eso es cierto ―Opinó Edward―. El amor no florece de la noche a la mañana.

―Díselo a Rosalie ―Dijo Alice riéndose maliciosamente―. Emmett iba tras ella desde que prácticamente entramos al instituto y cada vez que tenía ocasión le pedía salir. Pero por alguna extraña razón le rechazaba.

―¡Calla, Alice! Esa es una etapa de la que no estoy orgullosa.

―¿Porque saliste con un chico con espinillas y que era un nerd? ¡Vamos, Rosalie! No te creía tan superficial ―Apunté yo.

―¿Quieres que te recuerde con quién fue tu primer beso y dónde, Isabella? ―Inquirió amenazadoramente. Oh, oh; hora de la retirada.

―Eh… Esto… Dejémoslo ahí, por favor ―Pedí.

―Paro si vosotras paráis.

―Está bien. Paramos ―Dijo Alice y se fue con su Jazz al comedor para supervisar si todo estaba listo. Emmett se fue hacia la cocina rezongando que tenía hambre y Rosalie se fue hacia el servicio. Así que me dejaron sola con Edward y las dos niñas.

―¿Y quién es ella? ―Preguntó Edward mirando a mi sobrina y a su hija.

―Es mi sobrina ―Edward sonrió como disculpándose―. ¿Habías pensado que era mi hija o algo?

―Sinceramente, sí.

―¿Y ella? ¿Es tu hija? ―Fue mi turno para preguntar.

―Sí ―Dijo con orgullo―, es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la madre.

―Oh, lo siento. No debí de preguntar ―Me disculpé y creé una barrera entre él y mi sonrojo para que no tomara constancia de cuán avergonzada estaba.

―No pasa nada. Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar delante de Hanna ―Me miró a través de sus pestañas, disculpándose.

―Lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría ―Le aseguré―. ¿Cuándo entras como nuevo profesor?

―Creo que el martes de esta semana. Supongo que el lunes se despedirá de los alumnos y de los profesores.

―Qué bien. Estoy deseando perderlo de vista ―El gran interrogante en la cara de Edward hizo que me explicara―. Verás; primero, explica mal y para la pared. Segundo, solo mira por su bien. Tercero, pone cosas en los exámenes que no hemos dado. Cuarto, explica Física. Quinto, explica química. ¿Necesitas más?

Él rio.

―¿También me cogerás tirria a mí?

―Intentaré no cogértela. Que te toque un buen profesor es como la lotería. Así que no te puedo juzgar sin haberte visto en acción ―Sonreí.

―Daré lo mejor de mí ―Aseguró―. No soy de los típicos profesores de los que no ven que sus alumnos se esfuerzan y suspenden. Yo puntúo sobre siete y…

―¿No me irás a contar lo que dirás en tu primera clase conmigo? ¡Porque si es así ya te puedes estar callando! ―Bromeé―. No me gusta que me repitan las cosas dos veces.

En ese momento, mi hermana entró por la puerta.

―Bella, ¿dónde está Emily?

―¡Estoy aquí! ―Contestó la aludida.

―¿Tanya? ―Llamó un confuso Edward.

―Oh, uhm, ¿Edward? ―Dijo ella a su vez, tartamudeando. Nunca la había visto así de nerviosa.

―¿Os conocéis? ―La pregunta escapó de mis labios sin yo querer y noté cómo el calor iba subiendo hasta colocarse en mis mejillas―. Esto… Yo me voy. Os dejo solos.

Odiaba los momentos incómodos. Me hacían sentir incómoda conmigo misma, como si debiese romper el silencio y no pudiera.

―No, no hace falta, Bella. He sido yo la que ha interrumpido la conversación, podéis continuar.

―De todas formas tengo que ir a hablar con Alice ―Y antes de que alguien más protestara, cogí a las dos niñas de las manos y me las llevé de allí.

¿Qué se traería mi hermana y Edward entre manos? Esto era bastante raro. ¿De qué se conocían? ¿Desde cuándo? Debía de saberlo fuera como fuera. Aunque no me gustase, tendría que espiarlos hasta que me enterara de la realidad. Salí escopetada con las dos niñas hacia el comedor donde estaban Esme y Carlisle junto con Alice y Jasper y volví a la entradita, donde dejé a los dos. Y me preparé para escuchar a escondidas.

―_Cuánto tiempo, Tanya _―Comenzó él con un tono un tanto cortante.

―_Sí, demasiado diría yo ―_Siguió mi hermana, con un tono mucho más suave que el de Edward pero sin dejar de ser cortante.

―_Desde que Hanna nació ―_Dijo Edward―. _De eso ya hace cuatro años. _

―_Mira, Edward, de verdad que lo siento mucho por lo que pasó. Pero yo hice lo que creí correcto ―_Replicó mi hermana con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado utilizar.

―_¿Crees que ponerte del lado de _ella _fue lo correcto? Pues yo creo todo lo contrario ―_Contestó Edward.

Dios, no me estaba enterando de nada. ¿Del lado de quién? ¿Correcto, incorrecto? Me estaba haciendo un lío mental, y aunque corría el riesgo de que me pillasen, seguí atenta a la conversación.

―_Hanna ha sufrido mucho. ¿Sabes por qué? Por ti y por su madre. _

―_Te he dicho que lo siento mucho. Ahora veo que debí haberme puesto de tu parte. _

―_¿Y ahora de qué sirve eso? ¡El daño ya está hecho! ―_Edward alzó la voz, alertándome.

―_¡Ella era mi mejor amiga! ―_A mi hermana se le quebró la voz, haciendo que me pusiera mucho más tensa―. _¡No sabíamos lo que hacíamos! Éramos dos chicas que sólo querían divertirse. _

―_¿Y dejaste que ella hiciera eso? ¿Tú no, pero ella sí? ¿Por qué? ¡Solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste! ―_Bramó Edward.

―_¡No lo sé, vale! ¡No sé por qué la dejé hacer eso! ¡Solo sé que estoy muy arrepentida! ―_Gritó mi hermana.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que los chillidos de los dos debería haber alertado a los demás. Pero no, en la cocina ya no se oía nada; ni en la casa se escuchaba algún sonido. Así que dejé que los dos tigres siguieran peleándose entre ellos y me fui en busca de la gente. Resulta que estaban todos en el jardín. Como hacía buen tiempo, habían decidido hacer la comida en el jardín. Hacía frío, pero extrañamente no llovía y hacía sol, así que, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

―¡Bella! ―Alice vino saltando hacia mí―. ¿Tienes tu iPod aquí? ―Yo asentí, algo confundida―. Ya sabes, aquí todos prefieren tu música.

―Toma ―Le tendí el aparato y se fue danzando hasta Jasper que estaba toqueteando un portátil y unos altavoces. Inmediatamente, la música comenzó a fluir a través de ellos.

―¡Bella! ―De nuevo, Alice estaba llamándome.

―¿Qué pasa, Alice?

―¡Se nos ha acabado la bebida! ―Puso un puchero y yo me preparé para lo que me iba a pedir―. ¿Puedes ir a comprar algo de refresco al supermercado?

―Claro ―Me dio el dinero y me fui por donde había llegado.

Ahora sí que debía de interrumpir la discusión y no me hacía nada de gracia.

Entré en la habitación lo más sigilosamente que pude y los gritos seguían, y hasta que no cerré la puerta, ninguno de los dos repararon en mí.

―Mmm, siento que haya interrumpido ―Cogí mi abrigo y caminé hacia la puerta principal.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

―Se ha acabado la bebida ―Rodé los ojos―. Ahora vuelvo.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando la voz de Edward me retuvo.

―Espera, Bella. Voy contigo. Necesito algo de aire libre ―Tanya rodó los ojos y se fue hacia el jardín.

Cogió su abrigo y emprendimos el camino hacia el supermercado más cercano.

―¿No tienes coche? ―Preguntó él con curiosidad.

―No, Forks es lo bastante pequeño como para poder llegar a todos lados andando. Y cuando tengo que ir a Seattle o Port Ángeles, siempre hay alguien que tenga coche.

―Eso está bien ―Respondió―. No sabía que eras hermana de Tanya.

―Azares de la vida ―Volví a rodar los ojos.

―¿Os lleváis mal? ―Inquirió de nuevo.

―Sí, no. No sé ―Reí ante mi estúpido tartamudeo―. Hay cosas que no… no entiendo por qué las hace ―Me encogí de hombros y solté la bomba―. Es mi profesora de matemáticas.

―¿Aquella que te suspende aunque hubieses estado estudiando semanas?

―Esa misma. Por eso me apunté a la academia de tu madre, porque le he pedido millones de veces que me ayude. Pero no sé por qué ella no me quiere dar clases ―Suspiré.

―Si mi hermana me pidiera ayuda para un examen y yo pudiera ayudarla, aunque fuera su profesor, ¿por qué no? No diciéndole las preguntas del examen no hay de qué preocuparse.

―¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero. Y si supieran que ella es mi hermana, pues vale, lo entendería. ¡Pero no lo saben! ―Exploté―. La conocen como Tanya Denali y a mí como Bella "patosa" Swan.

Él rio dulcemente.

―¿Patosa?

―Sep ―Respondí―, no te puedes ni imaginar las veces que he visto a tu padre en acción.

Volvió a reír y yo me uní a él. No sé por qué, pero una corriente extrañamente agradable me recorrió la columna vertebral cuando nuestras risas se unieron. Me brindó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mis huesos se convirtieran en gelatina y aparté la mirada de él. ¿Pero qué…? Me sentía rara con Edward y no sabía por qué. Y me daba miedo. Estuvimos conociéndonos más mientras andábamos y me sorprendió la de cosas que teníamos en común.

Estábamos a unos pasos del supermercado cuando vi algo que me dejó petrificada en mi sitio. Edward apenas lo notó y en un acto esporádico, le cogí de la mano. Me miró un tanto raro, como queriendo saber por qué hacia esto. Sin embargo, no apartó la mano de la mía, sino que me sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes.

Jacob me miraba en la distancia con cierto desprecio, aunque en realidad miraba a Edward. Él sostenía a su «novia» entre sus brazos mientras que la abrazaba por detrás. Hice como que no sabía que estaba allí con su novia y me dediqué a andar hacia el supermercado.

Pero de repente, algo dentro de mí hizo parar a Edward posicionándome frente a él. Me miró más confundido aún cuando me alcé de puntillas y pegué mis labios con los de él.

* * *

¡Hola!

LO SIENTO MUCHO. De verdad que lo siento mucho. Dije que iba a tardar un par de meses en actualizar, pero al final me he tardado casi un año. Lo siento de verdad y me he sentido realmente mal con vosotras al no actualizar. La inspiración se había ido y no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar, pero como veis, ya he salido de ese estancamiento.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Horroroso? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Sin sentido? ¡Hacedmelo saber a través de un review! Sería muy feliz :)

¿Os parece que debería empezar el amor entre estos dos? ¿Que se pelearan? ¿Que empiecen a ser novios? e.e Pero claro, como dice el summary hay complicaciones y no todo es rosa. Así que espero vuestras propuestas en los reviews :3

Intentaré actualizar cuando antes, en serio.

Muchas gracias por los reviews de los capítulos pasados :)

Rob.

**FOLLOW ME EN TWITTER: SandyPattz **:D


	7. Irracional

Capítulo 7 ― Irracional

_Bella's POV._

Sentí como Edward se quedaba estático ante el rozamiento de nuestros labios; la mano seguía contra la mano de él y llevé la otra con gran dificultad, debido a la escayola, a su cuello mientras que él llevaba la suya a mi cintura y me acercaba más a él. Un cosquilleo repentino se instaló en mi estómago, haciéndolo revolotear cuando Edward emitió un sonido raro que no supe identificar como gruñido, jadeo o siseo; lo cuál provocó ―a parte del cosquilleo desconocido en el estómago― que una risa se escapara de mis labios, que aún estaban pegados a los suyos. Él se unió a mis risas y pegamos nuestras frentes.

Sinceramente, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo: si era para darle celos a Jacob, para hacerle saber que no estaba afectada por su «pérdida» o…, no, esa opción no es aceptable. En mi mente se coló una voz que decía que me estaba engañando a mí misma al decir que el motivo de ese beso había sido _por _Jacob y no porque me gustase Edward. ¡Eso era ridículo! ¡Es… es… intolerable! Es decir, a parte de que nos llevamos más de diez años, próximamente se convertiría en mi profesor de Física. Ah, sí y de Química.

La realidad me golpeó como una bala.

_Había besado a mi pronto profesor de Física y Química._

Tierra trágame.

Me sentía realmente avergonzada, y joder ¡no sé si podré si quiera mirarle a la cara! El eterno rubor vino a mí rápidamente y Edward llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, acariciándolas. Bajé la mirada bastante -―reafirmo― avergonzada, pero él subió delicadamente mi mentón para que mi mirada quedase prendada de sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas. _¿Pero qué…? _Ya no tenía nada de control sobre mis pensamientos y mi mente hacía lo que le daba la gana. Le ordené que parase, que no pensase en Edward ni en nada referente a él, pero era masoquista y a pesar de que sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde el beso, mi mente lo reproducía una y otra vez.

―Bella… ―Susurró.

―Será mejor que entremos al supermercado ―Me separé de él y tiré de su mano una vez que la tuve entre la mía. Edward se veía confundido y con el ceño fruncido, aunque con una sonrisa posada en sus labios.

Antes de entrar al supermercado, le eché un vistazo a donde se encontraba Jacob. Seguía allí, claro. Aunque ahora tenía una mirada de odio total y se la dedicaba enteramente a Edward. Pobre, ni si quiera 7sabía que aquél capullo era el que, prácticamente, me había hecho tener estúpida escayola en el brazo.

Compramos las bebidas rápidamente y salimos al exterior, dirigiéndonos de nuevo hacia la casa de Alice. Edward iba extrañamente callado y yo también, pues sentía tanta vergüenza que creía que no fuera posible articular palabra en lo que quedaba de día. Así que, cuando Edward se paró a medio camino de la casa de los Brandon, me quedé extrañada.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Murmuré.

―No es nada… solo estaba pensando ―Y cuando creí que no iba a añadir nada más, dijo―: sobre nosotros.

Me quedé estática.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Estoy realmente confundido, Bella. No sé cuáles son tus razones del por qué has hecho eso, y tampoco sé por qué te he respondido al beso. Pero lo que sé es que me ha gustado.

―Y-yo también estoy c-confundida ―Logré decir.

―¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ―Preguntó de vuelta.

―No lo sé, es decir, no sé exactamente el por qué. Tengo varias «hipótesis» pero no sé por qué lo hice ―Contesté.

―¿Qué quieres decir por «hipótesis»? Bella, en serio, estoy muy confundido ―Casi suplicó.

―Yo también, Edward. Quiero decir, me gustas… ―¡Mierda! ¿Soy gilipollas o me lo hago? Cerré los ojos con frustración―, pero siento que no está bien; que todavía es muy pronto como para que me gustes. ¿De cuánto nos conocemos? ¿De un día, de dos? Es irracional. Y también está eso de la diferencia de edad y que vas a ser mi próximo profesor de Física y Química.

―Te voy a ser honesto, Bella ―Hizo una breve pausa―. Siento que te conozco de toda la vida y siento cosas que no sentía desde la secundaria, ¿vale? ¡Y ni si quiera sé por qué! Solo nos conocemos de dos días, pero estar contigo se siente bien ―Pausó, de nuevo―. ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos?

―N-No lo sé ―Mi garganta se había cerrado en un fuerte nudo impidiéndome hablar.

―Sin embargo, por otra parte tampoco quiero agobiarte ni nada, pero…

―Ya sé, están aquellos adultos que verían lo nuestro como algo malo por la diferencia de edad, tu trabajo y mi posición, tu hija, mi hermana, los amigos, el consejo del instituto…

―¿Piénsatelo un par de días más, vale? Cuándo estés preparada, me dices lo que sea. Asentí

―¿Nos podemos conocer más? ―Pedí tímidamente, con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

―Todo lo que quieras ―Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y sus labios dejó un tierno dulce en mi frente.

…

Me tiré toda la noche sin dormir, debido a lo que había sucedido con Edward; era demasiada información para procesar. Es decir, ya he asimilado que me gusta ―le pregunté los síntomas a Alice, tratando de ser casual y aunque parezca raro, no hizo preguntas― y que quiero _estar _con él. Sin embargo, lo que me había mantenido toda la noche en vela no había sido el hecho de que Edward me gustara, sino los problemas que ocurrirían en nuestra relación.

Por una parte, estaban mis padres y estaba total y completamente que mis padres aceptarían lo nuestro por el simple hecho de que no sería ético o moral o no sé qué paranoia inventarían para oponerse. Por muy bien que les cayese Edward, había ciertas cosas que seguramente no estaban dispuestos a aceptar. La reacción de los Cullen no sabría como sucedería; Esme es dulce, maternal y muchos adjetivos que la califican como una persona muy buena, pero sobre todo era comprensiva; y creo que dentro de lo que cabría, podría tolerar la posible relación. Y Carlisle… no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo podría tomar.

Por otro lado, estaba _aquella cosa _entre mi hermana y Edward. Tanya sí que se negaría rotundamente y pondría el grito en el cielo, exclamando más cosas relacionadas con la ética y la moral. A parte, se notaba que había tenido _algo_ con Edward y ese _algo_ había sido un fracaso rotundo. No estaba segura de lo que era, pero lo pondría como pretexto para no aprobar lo nuestro. Y, bueno, Félix como que no me importa lo más mínimo respecto a esto; es decir, me cae bien y se puede decir que le he cogido cariño, pero no para tanto como para que me importen las decisiones o lo que tenga que decir sobre Edward y yo.

Después estaba la hija de Edward, Hanna. Esa tarde la había conocido y casi la quería tanto como a Emily; era tan buena como su abuela y agradable como su abuelo, era como una mezcla que daban ganas de comérsela a besos. Ella también me había cogido mucho cariño y ya no se mostraba tan tímida como cuando fui a casa de Esme para que me viese Carlisle. En definitiva, se había ganado mi corazón en un solo día.

Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett no creo que se lo tomasen a mal, pues siempre están diciéndome que me busque a una persona ―mejor que Jacob― que me llegase a querer como ninguna otra persona pudiera. Claro, eso iba acompañado del típico «solo queremos que seas feliz». Entonces, si mi felicidad está con Edward, ¿por qué no arriesgar?

A pesar de solo conocerlo de dos días, ya había experimentado cosas maravillosas que, en los meses que estuve con Jacob, no había sentido jamás.

Yo solo tenía miedo de que esto fuera una ilusión o algo parecido; parecía surrealista que en apenas dos días, ya te pudiera gustar una persona; y tenía miedo de eso y de los sentimientos que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que miraba a sus ojos.

…

Esa noche me dormí cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana, hasta que mi mente se agotó y decidió darle tregua a mi cuerpo. Así que cuando se empezaron a escuchar voces y más voces en el salón de mi casa, miré el reloj y vi que apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Gemí y me fui hacia abajo en busca que aquél alboroto.

No me esperaba aquello en absoluto.

Esme, Carlisle, Hanna y Edward se encontraban allí con mis padres y Emily.

Santa mierda.

Me quedé horrorizada al ver que todas las cabezas se giraban hacia mí, haciendo que me quedase paralizada en mitad de la escalera con una mano entre mi pelo enmarañado y con el cejo fruncido. Cuando mi mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo, solté un «Oh, Dios» y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta. Me tiré en la cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza con el edredón y la almohada. Pero la gloria duró poco. Y eso fue hasta que dos pequeños cuerpos empezaron a saltar encima de mí. Empecé a jadear en buscar de aire y sin querer, me destapé, haciendo que las dos pequeñas se cayesen al suelo; me preparé para llantos o quejas, pero todo lo que obtuve fueron risas. Gruñí más fuertes y empecé a correr detrás de ellas, hasta que bajaron precipitadamente las escaleras y yo me escondí en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando acabé de darme aquella relajante ducha, fui de nuevo a mi habitación para vestirme. Me puse una camiseta de rayas de distintos colores azules, un pantalón vaquero y mis Converses. Me estaba atando el cordón de la zapatilla, cuando sonó un golpe de nudillos en la puerta de mi cuarto. Era Edward.

―Hola ―Saludé con una sonrisa tímida.

―Hey. Tu madre me manda para decirte que quiere que prepares la comida ―Comentó burlón―. ¿Eso a qué se debe?

―No intentes probar ningún plato de mi madre. Son asquerosos y pegajosos, créeme ―Contesté con una mueca de repugnancia. Su respuesta fue una carcajada―. ¿Te ha dicho algo de lo que quiere que yo haga de comer?

―Ha comentado algo de una lasaña ―Dijo.

―¿Te gusta?

―No es mi plato favorito, pero sí es comible. Y si te lo preguntas, mi comida favorita son los espaguetis a la parmesana.

―Qué raro eres ―Le solté―. Yo prefiero la pizza de piña.

―¿En serio? Está asquerosa.

―No te atrevas a llamarla asquerosa ―Le acusé con el dedo índice.

Bajamos a la cocina y después de saludar a los que estaban en la sala, mi madre me ordenó que me metiese en la cocina y comenzase a hacer la comida. Cinco minutos después de haber empezado a cocinar, Edward llegó a la cocina y me ayudó en todo lo que le dije. Y aprovechamos mucho más para conocernos y se puede decir que jugamos a las veinte preguntas, aunque creo que fueron algo más de veinte. Descubrí que su color favorito es el azul ―un tópico en los chicos―, que le encantaba la música clásica, que tocaba el piano; vivía en una casa acogedora en el centro de Forks solo con su hija y que de vez en cuando se queda con sus padres para no sentirse tan solo; que amaba ver series y películas, las gelatinas de fresa, leer, dar clase y, lo más importante para él, era pasar tiempo con Hanna. Yo también le hablé de mí y en algunas cosas discutíamos pues cada uno tenía un punto de vista diferente. Para cuando terminamos de hacer el almuerzo, nos conocíamos a la perfección.

Después de almorzar y todos los elogios que recibió mi lasaña, Esme, Carlisle y mis padres se fueron al salón para ver una película del año de la pera, así que les ofrecí a Hanna, Edward y a Emily que fuéramos a mi habitación para ver una más actual. Todos aceptaron y tras ponerla en el ordenador, todos nos acomodamos como pudimos, pues mi cama era para una persona. Así que quedamos los dos contra el cabecero y las dos enanas encima de nosotros. En mitad de la película, le susurré a Edward que tenía que hablar con él, después en privado. La ocasión se dio cuando Hanna fue al servicio y Emily a por unas galletas a la cocina.

―¿Te lo has pensado? ―Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

―Sí.

―¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que has decidido? —Preguntó con angustia.

―Creo que puede llegar a funcionar ―Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y al instante deseé pegar los míos con los de él―, pero…

―Siempre hay un pero ―Rodó los ojos y sostuvo mi mano sobre la suya; le di un apretón.

―No quiero que nadie se entere de lo nuestro.

―Entiendo… ¿Estás segura? ―Inquirió.

―No creo que mis padres llegasen a aprobar lo nuestro por la ética o algo así y tratarían de separarnos o cualquier otra cosa. Aparte de que vas a ser mi profesor…

―Bella, si tú te sientes a gusto con eso, no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿vale? ―Agarró mis mejillas con sus dos manos―. A mí no me importa que seas mi alumna, será todo un placer enseñarte.

―No es eso lo que me preocupa; es que en este pueblo hay gente muy mala y si llegan a saber que estoy contigo… creerán que soy una zorra, ¿entiendes? ―Me expliqué, o al menos lo intenté.

―¿Estás bien con esto? No quiero presionarte a hacer algo que no quieras, Bella.

―Y-Yo de verdad quiero estar contigo ―Pude notar cómo mi cara se coloreaba.

―Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? ―Preguntó.

―Claro que quiero… ―No pude añadir nada más, porque de nuevo estaba probando el manjar de sus labios.

* * *

¡Hello!

¿Qué os ha parecido? No me hace mucha gracia cómo ha quedado al final, pero bueno; ¡algo es algo! No tenía pensado actualizar hoy, pero he estado algo ajetreada esta semana! El sábado quedé con mis compañeras porque tenía que grabar un (patético) vídeo para la clase de francés (sí, sí, por la cara) y hacía de tonta-pija (algo que odio) y encima salgo con una peluca verde... vamos, que estaba un tanto ridícula. Y después he estado estudiando para Historia (el examen era hoy), y cuando estaba aburrida hoy en mi cuarto me he dicho "Vamos a escribir algo" Y ha salido esto. :) Otra cosa que me hace gracia es la de inglés, que nos manda como tarea "VER MIRROR MIRROR" xDDDD Esa está _flipá. _

En fin, no os aburro más con mis paranoias, pero están pasando cosas... cosas como que un **holandés/italiano/alemán/francés** se viene a mi casa durante una semana! xDDD Y claro, después me voy yo a ese país e_e Y como que me voy a **Barcelona** de viaje de fin de estudios. :3 Y como que este año me gradúo y estoy de los nervios jejé.

Pues eso, que me digáis qué os ha parecido este mierda-capítulo (por llamarlo de alguna forma) y eso, dejádmelo saber por un review please!(: Os lo agradecería de todo corazón, como os agradezco los del capítulo anterior.

Prometo actualizar cuanto antes (o sino me mandáis a **Cato** para que me mate e.é) Mejor **PEETAAA! **(Sí, me he vuelto una obsesa de los Juegos del Hambre, ¿algún problema? Lo digo porque algunas Twilighters que dicen que las fan de Twilight no les puede gustar otras sagas y solo Crepúsculo y yo no lo veo así ;))

Me voy a ver Glee :3

Robert (:

**SEGUIDME EN TWITTER**: SandyPattz


End file.
